Als je de dementors kus moet ondergaan
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Sirius Zwarts is de 'kus' al eens ontsnapt, maar nu moet hij hem ondergaan... vertaling van de Engelse oneshot When faced with the dementors kiss... ook van ondergetekende.


**Titel: Als je de dementors kus moet ondergaan.**

**Summary: Sirius Zwarts is 'de Kus' al eens ontsnapt, maar nu moet hij hem ondergaan.**

**Origineel in het Engels en ook van de hand van deze schrijfster. **

**Vertaald omdat ik er twee hele lieve reviews over kreeg en ik het zelf eigenlijk ook wel een mooie one-shot vond.**

**Hoofdpersoon: SIRIUS ZWARTS…**

**Onderwerp: De dementors kus**

**Lievelingskleur: rood.**

**Ja, ja dat laatste had er niets mee te maken, maar ik testte even of je op lette. Nou verder zou ik nog een ding willen zeggen:**

**Vereiste acties: Lezen en reviewen.**

Toen ze zeiden 'de kus' was ik bang. Ik stelde mij die rottende handen voor, die naar de kap van zijn mantel reikten… Ik was bang. Ik zou geen ziel hebben om me tegen Lily en James te verontschuldigen. Ik zou kleine Regulus nooit meer zien, zou hem nooit kunnen vertellen waarom ik hem verlaten had. Waarom ik hem bij _hen _hadachtergelaten. Dat was het enige goede aan dit alles: Ik zou _hen_ nooit meer hoeven te zien. Mijn moeder zou nooit tegen me schreeuwen, mijn vader zou me geen pijn doen.

Ja, toen ik dit voor het eerst hoorde, was ik bang. Dat ben ik niet meer. Nu, nu ik nog maar enkele minuten te leven heb, te weinig tijd om hier nog eens goed over na te denken, weet ik dat dit is wat ik wil. Ik wil niet sterven. Ik wil niet denken aan een leven na de dood… Leven is niet eerlijk. Zelfs het leven van de doden is niet eerlijk. Ik denk niet dat ik een leven na de dood aan kan.

Dat was iets wat ik al wist. Dat wist ik al mijn hele leven. Wel, ik krijg wat ik wil. Ik zal nooit een leven na de dood hoeven leven. Ik zal niets zijn. Een zielloos lichaam, niets meer, niets minder. Gewoon niets. Ik ben ooit niets geweest, een lange tijd geleden. Ik zal tot niets wederkeren.

Mijn lichaam zal leven, maar ik zal het niet weten. Ik zal niet door hebben wat ermee gebeurd. En mij ziel… Mijn ziel zal niet opnieuw een leven op hoeven bouwen. Ik zal achterblijven in het donker. Rustig. Ik heb het beste van mijn leven gemaakt wat ik kon. Ik heb alles gedaan wat ik wou doen.

Handen om mijn armen. De mensen waaraan ze toe behoren zijn onbeleefd. Ze hebben zichzelf niet voorgesteld. Ik zou het gedaan hebben als ze mijn naam niet al kenden. Maar ze kennen hem wel, dus laat ik me gewoon meenemen. Ze duwen me tegen de muur, ruw. Het doet een beetje pijn. Het maakt me niet uit. Het zal snel voorbij zijn.

"Laten we ermee opschieten." Ik struikel over mijn woorden. Mijn lichaam reageert anders dan mijn ziel. Mijn lichaam is bang, het wil zijn ziel niet verliezen. Het wil mij niet verliezen. Mijn mond maakt de worden die ik hem dwing om te zeggen, maar het klinkt raar, bang. Ik ben niet bang, niet meer. Ik realiseer me dat ik dat zou moeten zijn, maar ik ben het gewoon niet.

Ik meen wat ik zeg: "Laten we ermee opschieten." Het is als in het zwembad. Ik spring er altijd meteen in, ook al weet ik dat het ijskoud zal zijn. _Als ik erin ben, dan voel ik me misschien ijskoud, maar daar kom ik wel overheen. En het zal het waard zijn. _Dat is de manier waarop ik denk. En dat is waarom ik wil dat ze ermee opschieten, het zal misschien eng worden, maar ik overleef dat wel. Of, nut ik erover na denk, dat zal ik niet.

Ik voel de muur in mijn rug. Langzaam –want alles gebeurd nu langzaam- neemt de dementor zijn kap af. Langzaam komt zijn hoofd dichterbij. Ik ruik zijn vreselijke adem. Mijn ergste herinneringen komen terug tot me. Maar opeens weet ik hoe ik ze opzij moet duwen. _Ironisch, ik ben meer dan 10 jaar bij die beesten gebleven en nu –nu van alle momenten, ik heb nog enkele seconden te leven- vind ik een manier om weerstand te bieden._

Ik weet niet wat ik doe, ik weet ook niet hoe ik het doe, maar opeens worden mijn herinneringen beter. Fijner. De eerste keer dat ik een meisje zoende, ach ja. De eerste keer dat ik Harry zag. Remus, James, Peter –de rat!- en ik op bezems. James en ik, schuilend in een bezemkast, blijkbaar vonden de leraren onze kleine grap niet leuk. James met die ongelovende blik toen Evers met hem uit besloot te gaan. Remus en ik schakend.

Dan vind een oudere herinnering zijn weg naar de oppervlakte. Kleine Regulus, toen hij jonger was, op de grond zittend. Hij heeft een boek vast. _Natuurlijk heeft hij een boek vast, dat deed hij altijd toen we jonger waren._ Ik loop op hem af. "Reg, zullen we naar buiten gaan?" Hij kijkt op en glimlacht. Als hij knikt rennen we door de deuren. Voordat ik de rest van die herinnering kan zien voel ik iets mijn gezicht raken.

Mijn mond opent zich, ik laat mijn ziel gaan. Ik ben niet bang, ik ben blij. Ik zie ze allemaal nog één keer. Remus slaat me met een boek op mijn hoofd, dan verlaat hij me. Ik ben hem voor eeuwig kwijt. James kust Lilly zachtjes, tilt baby Harry op en draait zich om. Ze verlaten me door mijn mond. De laatste om te vertrekken is Regulus. Hij staat op, slaat zijn boek dicht en draait zich aan om de dementor het hoofd te bieden. En hij neemt mijn laatste stukje ziel met zich mee. Ik zal nooit voelen hoe mijn lichaam valt en de vloer raakt.


End file.
